


Bay Of Sighs

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Friendship/Love, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, "What I did on my summer vacation..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bay Of Sighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



They can hideaway here, between the sand and surf, far away from his family. From persecution, judgment. They can get lost in love...they can be free. 

Deran gently placed his hand on Adrian’s lower back, little light touches, feeling the soft skin warm under his palm. He rubs circles around each knob of his spine, making his way up Adrian’s back, and it only takes a few strokes before the goosebumps rise on his lover’s skin.

He goes slow, taking his time as he brushes his way up the warm body, caressing over every inch of soft skin he could reach and murmuring quiet praise under his breath. Pretty blue eyes meet his gaze, Adrian watches him closely, soft, pink bottom lip caught between white teeth. 

Any other time the touch would have ignited a passionate burn inside Adrian, however, now, the touch is more comforting and soothing than arousing; the air shimmers with gentleness when Deran whispers “I love you”, his voice so soft every whisper holds the grace of deep devotion and tenderness. Adrian felt warm and completely sated after a peaceful sleep last night where he lay safe and loved in his boyfriend’s arms, his mind still a bit hazy, happy as if he were floating somewhere special, a perfect heavenly paradise. 

The bed is warm, it is too hot to sleep, yet when his boyfriend’s fingertips graze his freckled skin, a shiver tingle through him. Deran slides a little closer, cupping Adrian’s rosy red cheeks and leaning in to sweetly and gently kiss him. Adrian smiles into the soft kisses, still grinning fondly when he lays his head on Deran’s chest and snuggles up close to him. Deran is warm, soft lips pressing little kisses to his chest in heart shape patterns.

The summer day is too hot to cuddle, and yet Deran still tugs Adrian closer and snuggles him, tickles him even on that little spot under his ribs that makes Adrian belly laugh and holds him tighter, hand flexing on the cut of his hips. Nuzzling under Deran's chin, Adrian breathed in deeply, taking in the aroma of leather and whiskey; something akin to pure bliss fills his heart and brings a bright smile to his soft lips on this sunny summer day. 

The summer day is hot and the sky is pretty blue with a big sun shining brightly. In a cute little coffee shop on the corner of happy and joyful, surrounded by people and laughter and the sweet heavenly aroma of caffeine and cake, two men share a loving kiss. 

People don’t sneers in disgusts or calls the lover’s hurtful names, but instead go on about their day as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Because in this world, their own little paradise away from society, gay love is accepted, the norm, and the two men can smile and presses tender kisses all over each other's faces, on freckled cheeks and soft lips, and all is right and good and perfect in the world because love is beautiful.  
“I love you,” Deran whispers softly, his lips brushing tenderly over Adrian’s as they lean in close to share the same breath. “I love you. I couldn’t live without you. You’re my heart and soul.” 

Adrian’s blushes, his heart is skipping beats in his chest and a few tears of joy are damping his beautiful eyes. “I love you, Deran; I love you with all my heart.” He leans in, kissing Deran tenderly as he smiles brightly. Later in the day, when they are alone and their hearts are beating with lust and love, Adrian feels high as a kite. Heroin. Ecstasy. Weed. Whisky. All those remedies do not compare to his drug of choice; Deran.

Everything about his boyfriend makes him feel good, gives him a pleasant buzz. The way Deran comes strolling into the house, cocky swagger in his steps, bad boy stubble pricking on his jaw and lips sweet, smelling like cigarettes and booze. The pure sight and aroma draws Adrian in like a moth to a flame.

When they kiss, he feels sparks lighting him up, and he wishes they could stay like this forever, lost in his favorite drug of choice, his beautiful soulmate, Deran--his own personal brand of heroin. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/734819.html?thread=97228131#/t97228131)


End file.
